With a twist of lemon from hell
by alias chica-47
Summary: sv rambaldi going back in time lotsa twists and lotsa love please read
1. Default Chapter

Sydney lay motionless on the cold, poorly padded doctors bed, her eyes shooting around the room, surveying the cold dull white walls, the stainless steel tables with the needles and machines, bottles of medicine and file she assumed was hers. The equally dull white tiles that she knew would be freezing if she were to reach out and touch them. The soundproof glass door, with the key card lock. And as much as she felt like she was being held a prisoner in the sterile hell, she had an excited buzz bouncing back and forth in her head. This was it, this is what it all came down to, this is what she had to do. Sydney's head shot up when Dr. Bartnett and Dr. Oberon walked through the obsessively clean glass door.  
  
Dr. Bartnett walked over to Sydney as Dr. Oberon walked over to prep a few needles and a machine that sat next to the uncomfortable bed.  
  
"Sydney you do not need to do this if you do not want to, you have been through so much, and this isn't as invasive as most procedures and it is a long shot, but given what you could be remembering.you don't have to go through with this" Bartnett explained placing a comforting hand on Sydney's arm. She had suggested this in the first place, she knew it may not do anything and would just be a waste of time, but Sydney wanted so badly to remember. Then Dixon had explained to her what she might be remembering, and she regretted mentioning it, instead of making things better this could make everything even worse.  
  
"I need to do this" Sydney said sternly wincing as the Dr. Oberon squeezed the tourniquet around her arm, rubbing the cold alcohol pad on her arm.  
  
Pushing the medicine into her arm, letting it run through her veins.  
  
Vaughn stood in front of the tinted glass next to jack, his jacket laying lifelessly on the chair behind him. His arms crossed in front of him, restraining him from walking into the room, and pulling off the electrodes that were measuring her brain patterns. To tell her to screw the past two years, and that everything could go back to normal.  
  
But he knew he couldn't, she needed to remember, this is what she had to do.  
  
Jack sat stiff and straight in the chair next to Vaughn, his face stern with concern for his daughter. He hated that she had to go through with this, that this was all his fault, he had brought her into this life, it was his fault that they were here, that Vaughn was married to Lauren that Sydney was missing for two years, that she was spy.  
  
Dr. Bartnett and Dr. Oberon walked out the door, into the observation room that held Vaughn and Jack.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes trying to relax, trying to keep from fighting the medicine, which was her first instinct.  
  
Finally she let the medicine consumer body and she drifted off into an artificial sleep.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes, in her mind she jerked back in surprise at where she was, but her body stayed still, it was covered in bruises and cuts, she could tell there was a gash where her scar was from the outline of blood that was on her plain white shirt.  
  
She was sitting on the floor in the middle of a small cell that looked much like the room she was just in, everything was a blazing clean white.  
  
Glass windows and a glass door, with a key card lock.  
  
Sydney again tried to make a sudden move when she heard faint footsteps, but again her body didn't respond. She didn't feel anything, no pain.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, we need you to calmly remind her that she is just in a dream and that if she can she needs to tell us where she is and how she feels" Dr. Oberon told Vaughn handing him a microphone.  
  
"Syd.this is Vaughn, you are just in a dream, I am right here and you are ok, if you can I need you to tell me where you are and how you are feeling" Vaughn said soothingly  
  
Sydney heard his voice faintly in her head.  
  
"I am in a cell" She said quietly  
  
"How do you feel?" Vaughn asked calmly  
  
"Nothing, I don't feel anything" She told him  
  
"Remember it is just a dream" he told her, looking over at her heart rate.  
  
Suddenly is started to jump  
  
The noise of footsteps got closer and closer.  
  
A woman walked around the corner.  
  
The woman was Sydney.  
  
Tears ran down Sydney's face, she couldn't feel them, but they were there.  
  
She was so confused, what was going on.  
  
Why was she standing there when she was right here?  
  
"Vaughn" She said quietly wishing he could be there  
  
"Sydney it is ok, it is just a dream, what is going on?" Vaughn asked  
  
"Vaughn, I think I was doubled" she said slowly watching in bewilderment as the woman that looked just like her opened the door to her cell and walked over to Sydney, pulling on her arm forcing her to stand up.  
  
Sydney's voice filled the room, telling them she thought she was doubled.  
  
Jack immediately stood up and walked out the door in pursuit of Dixon.  
  
The woman dragged Sydney down a plain white hallway.  
  
Out of nowhere a woman dressed in black with blonde hair ran towards Sydney, her hair obstructing Sydney's view of her face.  
  
Pushing the Sydneys 'Double' out of the way, She pushed Sydney againt the wall, closing her hand around her throat.  
  
Pushing her hair out of her face with her free hand, Sydney got a clear view of her face.  
  
"Lauren" She said quietly  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked his hand over the microphone  
  
"Sydney what is happening?" He asked her, her heart rate was spiking, he could see tears running down out of her closed eyes.  
  
"It is Lauren, she is here, she is trying to strangle me" Sydney's wavering voice said quietly. Sloane walked down the hallway, looking at Sydney.  
  
"Sydney we need those codes, I warned you before, we need them quickly, we need them quickly, Lauren has made strides in getting close to Mr. Vaughn, In fact they got married last week" Sloane said smoothly, holding up a picture of Lauren in a lavish white dress with Vaughn next to her in a suit, smiling, but there was something in his eyes, a look of pain and regret.  
  
"You are bluffing" Sydney heard herself say  
  
"I assure you Sydney Mr. Vaughn has moved on"  
  
"Then I have no reason to live, all the more reason for me not to give you the codes" Sydney heard herself say.  
  
Vaughn looked at Dr. Bartnett hopelessly, he was unsure what to make of this and he didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly the machine that was monitoring her heat rate started to beep.  
  
Dr. Oberon rushed over to it.  
  
"Wake her up..WAKE HER UP NOW" The doctor urged  
  
"Sydney wake up, Syd you need to wake up" Vaughn urged having no luck.  
  
Dropping the microphone he burst through the glass door.  
  
"Her heart beat was to fast for the medicine to keep up with, she is going to put to much strain on her heart if she doesn't wake up" Dr. Oberon explained to Bartnett as they followed Vaughn into the room.  
  
Vaughn sat on the edge of the hard bed, taking Sydney's hand in his and placed another hand on her face, brushing away her hair and wiping away the stray tears.  
  
"Syd, You have to wake up, I am right here.you have to wake up" Vaughn urged her.  
  
Sydney moved her head to the slightly moving even closer to his hand.  
  
Slowly lifting her hand, she placed it over his.  
  
"Syd I know you are tired but you have to tell us what happened" Vaughn urged her, preying what she said was wrong.  
  
"I was in a cell, and then I walked up to the cell, but it wasn't me" Sydney said confusingly  
  
"like a double?" Vaughn asked, he felt Sydney shake her head yes underneath his fingers  
  
"She pulled me down a hall and.and.." Tears started to run down her face, she choked up thinking of the pictures that she had seen, Vaughn and Lauren.  
  
"Sydney you have to tell us" Vaughn said soothingly, bringing her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on it.  
  
"Vaughn.it was Lauren, she tried to.to strangle me.Sloane walked up behind her.there were pictures.pic.picture of you and Lauren at you wedding" She said tears running down her face  
  
"Syd, I am so sorry"  
  
"Vaughn she was a part of it" Sydney said almost angrily  
  
"Syd you aren't Lying" Vaughn interrogated her  
  
"You know I wouldn't lie to you"  
  
"I know" he said, but her words fell on him like a ton of bricks, but everything fell into place. Everything made sense. The pieces of the puzzle fit.  
  
"Dixion" Jack called out causing Dixion to turn around, leaving his secretary to walk away angrily holding unsigned papers in her hands.  
  
"Jack, did the regression therapy work?" Dixion asked hopefully  
  
"Dixion Sydney was doubled"  
  
"Do you know this for sure" Dixion said hesitantly  
  
"Yes" Jack said  
  
"Is that all she said?" Dixion asked  
  
"I left after she said she thought she had been doubled"  
  
"Wait she thought she had been doubled, you said you were sure" Dixion said eyeing jack  
  
"I am"  
  
"Ok, I will look into it, but I still don't have all my clearance back, I will do all I can" Dixion told Jack in an apologetic tone  
  
Jack nodded his head curtly and turned around to head back to Sydneys room.  
  
"Jack, whatever you do, just don't get caught again" Dixion warned him.  
  
Causing Jack to smiled, for the first time in a long time.  
  
Lauren stared blankly at her computer screen. She knew eventually they would find out, she knew she couldn't hide it any longer.  
  
She had fallen for Michael Vaughn and she couldn't stand lying to him, there was no way she would be able to deny this when he asked her, and she knew he would.  
  
And so she did the only thing she could.  
  
Standing up she gripped the ring on finger and pushed it off her finger, placing it on the desk she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing three small words, the only thing she could think of. Slipping it underneath the ring she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Vaughn placed a kiss on Sydney's forehead, his eyes full of remorseful regret.  
  
Walking out the door, he left Barnett to her interrogation of Sydney.  
  
Exiting the door he headed Swiftly towards Lauren's Desk, Dixion had just been notified about what Sydney remembered, he wouldn't be surprised if they already had her in custody.  
  
Vaughn rounded the corner that led to Laurens desk, to find Dixion standing there with a paper and a ring in his hand, waiting for Vaughn.  
  
"Vaughn, Lauren has left, her car is gone, we do not know where she is, but we have some agents trying to find her. She left this on the desk" Dixion said handing Vaughn the piece of paper and her wedding ring.  
  
Three words clearly marked on the paper that were so simple but ment so much to him and Sydney and was a huge clue as to what happened to Sydney the past two years.  
  
Truth Takes Time.  
  
Lauren Sped down the interstate, her cell phone up to her ear.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Sloane asked  
  
"I am sorry but they were going to find out and I needed to do something, I couldn't just leave" Lauren pleaded forgiveness  
  
"Yes you can and you should of, now they have a clue, Lauren this was the perfect operation there were no glitches no room for mistakes, you ruined it, you are a spy you are trained to just leave for gods sake" Sloane yelled  
  
"Sydney, against my beliefs this was very successful but I understand that it was extremely draning for you, so since we are finished I suggest you go home and rest and we will try this again tomorrow" Dr. Barnett said standing up to open the door for Sydney.  
  
Vaughn ran through the hallways of the offices.  
  
"Syd.Sydney" Vaughn called out as she walked away from Barnetts office.  
  
"Vaughn?" Sydney asked turning around  
  
"Sydney, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Not here" Vaughn told her  
  
"Vaughn, I really have to find Weiss and get him to take me home, I am really tired" Sydney said frustrated  
  
"Look I will take you we can talk in the car"  
  
"Vaughn" Sydney said about to protest but Vaughn put a finger up to her lips  
  
"Sydney I need to tell you this"  
  
"Fine" Sydney said allowing him to help her to his car.  
  
Jack sat in his car his laptop on his knees leaning against the steering wheel.  
  
"Our Daughter was doubled"  
  
"Dear God, how do you know?"  
  
Irena sat at her computer, her heart sped up when Jack told her about Ana, now they had been found out, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out what had happened and the mission would be ruined.  
  
Vaughn looked over at Syndey who was chewing on her nails.  
  
"Since when do you bite your nails?" Vaughn asked  
  
"I don't know" She told him  
  
"Syd It was Lauren, she left" Vaughn said the reality of the moment hitting him hard  
  
"What?" Sydney asked Sitting up in the seat  
  
"She left, she must have known they were going to find out what happened, she left, she left her ring with a note" Vaughn explained reaching into his pocket  
  
"She left this" he said handing her the small piece of paper.  
  
"Vaughn what does this mean?" She asked  
  
"That somehow your mom was involved in all this"  
  
"Not that" She told him  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Lauren"  
  
"I don't want to talk about Lauren right now"  
  
"Vaughn she is your wife"  
  
"Not for long" Vaughn shot at her harshly he was hurt and angry that Lauren had betrayed him, but in a way it made life simpler  
  
"Vaughn" Sydney said confused  
  
"Syd I am sorry, but she betrayed me, probably just to get to you and It physically hurts me to think that I fell for it, and was the cause of pain for you" Vaughn told her sympathetically.  
  
Ok so i think this is the best story i have written yet, and I know people probly hate me cuz i have a tendancy to leave stories open ended, BUTUTUTTBBUUUTUTUTUUTUT this one is so interesting that I know how to end it, I already have the end written!!!!! YIPEEEEE plus i just blame it on the ADD  
  
HOPE you like it please review!!!  
  
~S 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Sydney pulled Vaughn's arms closer around her. They had fallen asleep on the couch late last night. Weiss was spread out on the floor his hands under his head fast asleep. Abandoned on the floor, The TV was playing faintly in the background. "Syd" Vaughn asked groggily, placing a few kisses on the back of her neck. "Hmmm" She groaned faintly "Are you up?" She asked "Do I have to be?" She asked "No" "Good" "Syd, I am so sorry" Vaughn said "For what?" "For everything" "Vaughn can we not talk about this now, please we need to talk about it but can we just wait a little while" Sydney said rolling over so that she was facing Vaughn. Vaughn smiled at her, But his smile was pained but appreciative. "Ok" He said leaning down and kissing her very shortly, teasing her. "Vaughn, can we go somewhere else?" Sydney asked pushing her head back towards Weiss. "Syd, you know he doesn't care" Vaughn groaned perfectly comftorable where they were. "Vaughn" Sydney drowned on persuasively "Fine" Vaughn said in undefeated pushing his legs off the couch, and picking Sydney up in his arms.  
  
Irena laid down the explosives one by one, three hundred each ten inches apart around the perimeter. Walking out of the abandoned Russian Building she pushed the Red button and walked out.  
  
Jack looked to his left to find a man that three minutes ago hadn't been there. "Nice to see you again Jack" A young man with Dirty Blonde hair greeted him  
  
"Will" Jack said curtly "How is Sydney?" Will asked "She is fine, She misses you I expect" Jack said "I miss her too, please tell her I send my love and that I miss her" Will said in an estranged voice. He had gotten used to Sydney not being around, but he missed her. She was all he had left. "You know I can't do that" "Screw the rules jack, you and I both know you never cared about protocol" Will said "Will, I need you to find out as much as you can about Julia" "Jack I already got you as much as I could find" "Find more" Jack said abruptly before standing up and walking out of the poorly lit bar, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Vaughn Set Sydney down on the welcoming bed, slipping in next to her. Vaughn rolled over so that he was lying on top of Syd. Slipping his hand under her back he leaned down and kissed her. Syd let a moan escape her mouth, her hands roaming his back, finding their way to the buttons on his shirt. Vaughn moved his hand farther down her back, reaching the hem of her shirt. Slipping his hand underneath it, he started to tug at it playfully. Vaughn let his mouth leave hers and trailed kisses down her neck, Pulling her shirt off over her head and moving his head down to her stomach. And that is when her world turned upside down again, Letting herself go numb except for the feeling of thrill that she got from being near Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn groaned as his pager that was now lying abandoned on the floor started to beep angrily. Sydney buried her face in his chest, "Vaughn" She looked up at him pleadingly "Syd, I have to get It" Vaughn urged "Please" Sydney said "Syd" He said lifting himself off the bed "Vaughn" She said reaching up and grabbing his hand. Vaughn bent down and looked at the number on his pager.  
  
Standing up, his hand still in Sydney's he sat on the edge of the bed and dialed the unfamiliar number. "This is Vaughnnnnnnnnnnn" Vaughn tried to not laugh when Sydney jerked his hand back causing him to fall backwards on top of her.' "Mr. Vaughn" Jack said "Jack" Vaughn said shooting a look at Sydney who buried her face under the sheet. "Mr. Vaughn I am sorry if I am interrupting anything, But I have an informant, he is finding everything out he possibly can about Julia" "Jack you already know everything there is to know" "No I do not, At the time we thought that she was Sydney, Now we know it was her double" Jack said "Fine" Vaughn said hopelessly, using every ounce of Self restraint not to groan as Sydney ran her hand up and down his back. "I need you to meet me in four hours, Outside Your house, we need to see if Lauren had anything that will help us" Jack said as much as he hated Vaughn for Letting Sydney go through what she had been going through alone, He could Sympathize with Vaughn, he understood what he was going through. But from the sound o things he wasn't that torn up about this. "Owwwowoowowwoo" Sydney moaned when she rolled over in the bed and hit her arm on the side of the night stand. "Syd?" Vaughn asked turning around Sydney was now cracking up at her stupid act of clumsiness. Jack was furious, he was absolutely furious. He was starting to like Vaughn again. He was starting to trust him, and then five minutes after his wife betrays him he goes right back to Sydney. "Mr. Vaughn I would appreciate it if I could talk to my Daughter" Jack said angrily Vaughn didn't even answer but he passed the phone to Sydney. "Daddy?" Sydney asked "How could you do this Sydney" "Do what?" "Do this, his wife left him less then 24 hours ago, do you have any self respect" "First of all it is none of your business, and I am sorry if you think I have no self respect but that is my call not yours" Sydney said growing angrier and angrier "Just think about what you are doing" Jack said pleadingly "I have and I will, but I can do it for myself" Sydney said before roughly hanging the phone up.  
  
Leaned on the hood of his car in the dark alley. His hands were firmly clasped around his gun when he heard footsteps. "Do you have the money?" "Do you have the names?" "Manzara, Shucluz, Kile and Youseph" The man said handing Dixion Four thick manila folders. "Here" Dixion said handing the man a large briefcase  
  
The man opened a latch, peering inside. "Good" "Now what about Truth Takes Time?" Dixion Asked "I am still working on it, I will let you know when I find anything" The man said before turning on his heel and walking away  
  
"Syd I'm sorry" Vaughn apologized he was lying on his back with Sydney's head resting on his chest. "Vaughn it isn't your fault, he needs to stop worrying about me" "Syd" "No Vaughn I know that he is my Father and that he is entitled to worry about me, but some decisions are my business" "He had a good point" "Vaughn" "Syd I am serious" "No Vaughn, since I have been back my life has been a living hell, having you back makes it so much better, I am not going to let my Father dictate this" "Syd" "No" "Syd" "No I do not want to talk about it, Lauren betrayed you, and now I have you back, that is all it is I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget about it" "Syd we can't just forget about it" "Yes we can" "Show me how" Vaughn said enticingly pulling Sydney on top of him  
  
"Sloane Paced back and forth around the empty warehouse in Russia, his computer was sitting on an abandoned desk, his cell phone next to it. The phones ring echoed through the cluttered space. "Hello" Sloane said calmly "It is gone" Ireana said coolly "And you have the back-up" Sloane said "Of course" "Good Job" Sloane Said  
  
"Hmmm where are you going?" Sydney asked whispering, her eyes shut in content a smile on her lips. "I have to meet with your dad" Vaughn groaned "Shit" "What?" Vaughn asked Sydney raised her hand to her forehead "I was supposed to meet with Bartlett again today for regression" Sydney said pulling a pillow closer to her. "Not anymore" Vaughn beamed, sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his hand up and down her exposed back Sydney gave him a confused stare. "I took care of it, you have the day off" Vaughn said Sydney just smiled at him, Leaning up and giving him a sweet kiss of appreciation, But her smile turned into a frown as she let her head hit the pillow "So I have the entire day off and you have to go meet with my Father?" Sydney inquired "Pretty Much" Vaughn said empathetically "Please don't go" "Syd I have to" "I know" "I will be back soon, we can go out" Vaughn said "No" "What?" "I want to stay here, I don't feel like going out" Sydney said "Whatever you want" Vaughn said before slipping out the door  
  
"Marshall" Dixion Repeated trying top get Marshall's attention, who was listening to headphones. Finally he pulled them off of his head causing Marshall to Spin around. "Marshall" "Director Dixion" Marshall greeted him nervously "Marshall I need you to find everything you can about these men, The papers on here are just their alias' I want everything you can get on them and every alias they have ever had, I mean everything I want their credit card bills and their CIA file to what size show they wear" Dixion told Marshall who took the folders and turned around already clicking away on his Computer. "And Marshall" "Yes Sir" "No one is to hear about this" Dixion said before returning to his office  
  
"Jack" Vaughn greeted Jack "Mr. Vaughn" Jack said coldly "Look what information do you have?" Vaughn asked "I got have footage of Julia" "Wait. How did you not have this before?" Vaughn said "The house in Rome, the apartment building had surveillance in the lobby" "Wait what house in Rome?" Vaughn asked "Didn't Sydney tell you?" "No" "Sloane gave her a key that she supposedly had sent herself before she lost her memory, it was a key to an apartment in Rome, That is where they arrested her" Jack told Vaughn "Jack, I think that Sloane wants us to find this out, I feel like he is sending us on a false trail that is going to lead us nowhere" "Then we will be led down a path to nowhere" Jack stated "Fine" Vaughn said grabbing the CD and walking back to his car "Oh and Vaughn.I swear to God you hurt my Daughter again, and I am not in prison I will make sure you suffer" Jack warned him  
  
"Sark we need you to meet us at the new headquarters in Two hours, we could have possibly been made"  
  
Weiss Stumbled around the kitchen, Trying to find a drink. He had a few to many beers the night before, not the he regretted it one bit. Gripping the Refrigerator Handle he opened the door and pulled out a bottle of water. Clumsily Opening the cap he took a long sip. "Syd" he called out "What" Sydney called From her room "Where is Vaughn?" Weiss called "He will be back soon"  
  
"Lauren" She answered her vibrating cell phone "Lauren we need you to get rid of Agent Vaughn" Sloane told Lauren "No. Sloane you cannot ask me to do that" "Lauren you got yourself into this, this is the price you have to pay, he is going down the interstate right now, we expect that you will make sure he dosent make it home" Slaone Said  
  
Lauren Stood up from the rest area she had been waiting in for the past few hours waiting for Sloane to call her. Softly Moaning she picked up her purse and checked her gun holster beneath her jacket. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the doors into her car. Vaughn sped down the highway, A smile plastered on his face. He was going home to Sydney. His thoughts were interrupted by his Pager going off. Picking it up off the passenger seat along with his phone he dialed the Well known number. "Dixion?" Vaughn asked "Vaughn, I have some information I know you will be interested in" "Ok" Vaughn said "I have four names, people who worked with Marckavick" Dixion said "What are the..What the F." Vaughn cut his sentence off when his car came to a screeching halt. Standing in front of his car, in the middle of the road, was his soon to be ex-wife pointing a gun at his head. "Put the Phone down" Lauren Yelled "Vaughn?" Dixion said in a panicky voice "Dixion, I need Backup.It's Lauren" Vaughn said pushing the GPS button on his Phone, setting it down on the seat next to him. "You can't do this Lauren" Vaughn shouted "I can and I will" 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Vaughn reached over to the glove compartment, pulling his gun out as Lauren took a few steps towards the car. "Lauren if you are going to shoot me, then why don't you just do it?" Vaughn asked "How stupid do you think I am? You have bullet proof Windows you idiot" Lauren yelled  
  
Sydney sped down the highway towards the image that was on her GPS screen. She picked up her phone again and hit Vaughn's speed Dial Number, but al she got was his voice mail, again. "You are one mile from your destination" The computer informed her Grabbing her gun that was lying on the passenger seat, she looked out in front of her at the rapidly approaching car. As soon as she was about twenty feet from Vaughn's car, She hit the breaks, causing the car to screech to a halt and turn to the side, pointing the gun through her open window. "Put the gun down" Sydney screamed, Causing Lauren to turn around "You wouldn't really shoot me" Lauren Smirked Sydney pointed the gun at Lauren's foot and shoot, hitting the pavement that sat about an inch away from foot, causing her to jump and drop her gun. "Drop it" Sydney said through gritted teeth "Do it Lauren" Vaughn said, his gun aimed at her to "Michael" Lauren pleaded "Don't even try to pull that Lauren, you betrayed me, but what is worse is that you betrayed me to hurt Sydney, And you think I am going to have mercy on you, Damn it Lauren, She doesn't remember what happened to her the past TWO YEARS, the last thing she remembered was us making plans to go away, finding out her best friend died, and then finding her other best friend bleeding to death in her bath tub, and you want me to feel sorry for you, how dare you?" Vaughn fumed "Vaughn I am sorry, I really did love you" "Well Guess what, I don't love you" Vaughn yelled angrily before the three black sedans pulled up and took Lauren back to CIA head quarters.  
  
"Sark, Glad you could make it" Sloane greeted Sark as he sat down on one of the chairs that surrounded a huge black table, that was laid in the middle of an abandoned Factory meeting room. "Thankyou Mr. Sloane" "As you all know, we started our organization triple T two years ago, It is based on the culminate effects of Rambaldi. Also, you all know that we had Sydney Bristow in our custody, she was kept there to keep her from stopping the final prophecy which will take place in two months" This earned a nod from Sark and Ireana. "Yesterday, Lauren Reed compromised our mission" Sloane informed them "We have taken care of our old headquarters, Agent Vaughn, Lauren Reeds husband who she was ordered to marry in order to get close to Agent Dixion and Agent Weiss, giving her a reason to Work at JFK, and work closely with me through the NSA, was ordered to be executed today." Sloane said "We will just have to keep a close eye on Agent Bristow until the Final Prophecy" Sloane Finished  
  
Vaughn sat at his desk staring aimlessly at the Black screen in front of him. Sydney walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vaughn swiveled around in his chair so he was facing her. "Thankyou" Vaughn told her, looking her in the eye. "You welcome" She smiled grateful "God Vaughn, If she had shot you.I don't know what I would have done" Vaughn said "Syd" "Vaughn No I am serious, If she had shot you, I do not know what I would have done" "She wouldn't have shot me, and she didn't shot me so lets move on" Vaughn said "She could have" "Sydney, I had a gun, I had a phone, I had bullet proof windshield and I had you, there was no way in hell she ever could have shot me" Vaughn Said "I am that good am I" Sydney teased "Oh I'm not sure, I think you are going to have to prove yourself again" Vaughn said "Yo you guys, I know that the flirting corner is gone, but I mean now it has moved to a Desk, I mean what kind of a travesty is this?" Weiss teased walking up the Two. Vaughn shot Weiss a Death Glare. "Dude that stare is so overused, It has no meaning anymore" Weiss said "Weiss" Vaughn Groaned "Hey so I heard that you kicked Lauren's Ass" Weiss told Syd "Well." Sydney said "Look, I know things have been hard, And I know we have all changed, But you know what, I know that you have wanted to that ever since you got back" Weiss said "Yeah well." "WEISS" One of the agents called out from across the room. "Duty calls" Weiss said saluting Vaughn and walking over across the room  
  
Marshall Ran through the Winding halls of the JTF building in Search of Dixion. Running around a very sharp corner, he ran right into Carrie who nearly fell over. "You son of Bitch" Carrie said under her breath as Marshall grabbed the papers that had fallen and kept walking. Turning another corner he walked right into Dixion. "Dixion.here, This is everything you wanted" Marshall beamed handing him the papers "Thankyou Marshall" "It's my job"  
  
Sydney Gripped the Steering Wheel of her car tight. She had pushed everything out of her mind the past few hours, but now that she was alone she realized she could only compartmentalize enough. She knew that Vaughn loved her and that he didn't Love Lauren, anymore at least. She was a little Shaken that she tried to kill Vaughn, but she knew she wasn't that much of a threat, but her problem was that everything was happening so fast. Yesterday Vaughn was with Lauren, she was still mourning that fact and she was deep in depression and didn't remember what had happened to her in the past two years. Today, She was back with Vaughn, she almost got to Shoot Lauren, everything made Sense and was perfectly fine with herself. Sydney turned up the sound on the Radio, letting the Music take her mind off of what was happening.  
  
Sydney walked through the door, dropping her bag and her keys underneath the window. Walking into the Living room, She found Vaughn sitting on the Couch watching TV. "Hey" She said sitting down next to him "Hey" Vaughn said, Reaching over and running a hand down her face. "Sydney, I do not think I can thank you enough" Vaughn said his hand now supporting her head that has leaning into it. "I think you can" Sydney said seductively smoothing herself out on top of him. 


End file.
